This invention pertains to the field of drawing aid devices. More particularly, the invention pertains to a device enabling the user to reproduce an observed scene on a drawing board support.
Drawing aid devices are already known in the prior art, notably from FR 2 757 667, which pertains to a portable device for the execution of drawings comprising an objective and a mirror which reflects the image captured by the objective onto a flat-positioned screen. Although this device makes it possible to reproduce a scene, it is not of great value regarding learning how to draw because it does not allow interpretation of the scene. The technique is most suited for copying a work of art with tracing paper applied to it.
Also known in the prior art is FR 2 164 555, which pertains to a device comprised of two mirrors enabling the user to reproduce an observed scene on a drawing board support. This device has the major disadvantage of not being suitable for reproducing a plane image from a book or a reproduction. Moreover, the device is positioned essentially in relation to the luminosity problems of the object to be reproduced. This type of problem is only posed for natural scenes and is not posed with images.
It would, therefore, be advantageous to provide an aid device for drawings or paintings based on the capacity of human vision to accept the superposition of images which appear to be in the same plane by means of mirrors. Such a device would be advantageous for the drawer or painter to learn to evaluate perspectives and reproduce in a simple and effective manner both scenes in perspective and plane representations.
This invention relates to a device enabling a user to reproduce an observed scene on a drawing board support including a first mirror, at least one second mirror, the mirrors being arranged to transmit an image from the support onto an eyepiece in front of which the user can position a first eye, and a secondary support capable of being intercalated between the scene and a second eye to be able to handle a close scene.